Poison Point
by AllenAdjacent
Summary: Lovino Vargas has an untameable poison that runs inside of him that makes him kill everything he touches. Like his brother, Feliciano. After 4 years, he decides to go outside. Though, it gets difficult to not touch people when he finds himself attracted to an overly cheery Spaniard. (Note: So sorry I couldn't make them more than friends! Stupid homophobic school...) AU.


A/N: Herro! I am so sorry for the delay in uploads, I got very very busy! But don't worry, 'The 25 Days of a Bad Touched Christmas' will still be updated, just on my own time. Same with the three people I owe one-shots to. Hold tight!

So, this was an assignment for school where I had to write a short story. But I have deemed it the not-so-short story because when printed, it's around 18 pages. No one else's even exceeded 5 pages. XD

IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story, there is a few parts I have taken from other works. I have taken some lines from 'Antonio x Lovino' by Roxi2Star and some from 'A Hue of Crimson' by NatD-LE.

With that out of the way, enjoy!

~xX-*-Xx~

His touch was poison. Everything he came in contact with died. He couldn't control it, nor get rid of it. He was born with it and it was there to stay. He couldn't tame his cursed

Poison Point.

~Antonio~

Lovino Vargas. The name kept ringing in my ears, soft yet harsh. The name of the isolated, far-off man that never spoke with anyone. He hasn't left his house for four years, since the day his brother died a mysterious death. People said he was dangerous, they accused him of the cold blooded murder of his twin. Yet, no one really knew his story. And I, Antonio Fernandez, was the first one to find out what the lonely Italian man really was. Because in the little township of Farmington New Mexico, nothing was kept a secret for too long.

~Lovino~

Today. After much procrastinating, today is the day I am going to force myself outside. After four long, tedious years of separation, I am finally going into town. I haven't gone out since my brother, Feliciano Vargas, died.

~Flashback~

"Big brother!," Feliciano yelled as he ran up and gave me a vice-like hug. After not seeing my brother for years, I decided to hug back. "How have you been, Lovi?," he questioned, letting me go. "Fine," I grumbled, a scowl resting on my face. Feliciano just smiled at me, used to this being my behavior. We were quiet for a while, staring at each other. His face began to convert to a light shade of purple, his smile fading. "Brother..?," I questioned carefully. He collapsed. "Feliciano!" I ran to his side, grabbing him up. As my hands came in contact with his cool skin, the light purple transformed into a deep violet, spreading from where my fingertips were placed on him. I let him go. I did this. I murdered my brother. I'm dangerous. As realization struck me, I broke down. Sobs wracked my body as I felt the worst pain possible swell inside myself. At that moment, I vowed I would never go outside again. If I don't go out, I can't be a danger to anyone but myself.

~End of Flashback~

I shook myself to get out of my thoughts, one lonely tear streaming down my cheek. I wiped it up and took a deep breath, taking hold of the handle. This was it. I was going outside.

As I arrived into the light, I was surprised by the intensity of the sun. I shielded my eyes and backed up a few steps. I lifted my arm from my eyes and squinted, blinked a few times, trying to get used to the sun. I haven't been outside for years, so I hadn't seen the sun in a very long time. My eyes finally got adjusted to the light and began moving, making sure to be wary of people surrounding me. I was doing good so far, and was slightly -just slightly- enjoying it. As I turned a corner, I found my way onto a busy street, filled with people cluttered together, just trying to get by. There was a lump in my throat as I noticed I had to walk down this lane.

I tried to take the shortest route possible, out of the way of everyone. I was being inattentive and ran into a young woman, looking as if she was just barely in her 20's. I could feel my face pale as I froze. She collapsed. My body began moving itself, noticing that it took a shorter amount of time for her to fall than my brother. My powers had grown stronger over the years. My poison had grown stronger over the years.

I kept moving until I found myself in a secluded place, trees surrounding me on each side. I let out a large sigh that I hadn't noticed I had been holding in. I untensed myself as I began walking again, seemingly nowhere. I did not want to got back home, as I found myself actually enjoying being outside. I kept moving until I found myself following a noise -no, music-, when I stopped. There was a man there, his eyes on his guitar, the source of the beautiful sounds. I backed away slowly, not wanting him to notice me, as if he did, he could be in trouble. As I was almost in the clear, a stick cracked under my foot. NO! How could I have been stupid enough to not pay attention the where I was walking! Oh, dio mio- My thought process was put to an abrupt stop as he lifted his gaze to me and smiled. "Hola, senor. I haven't seen you around before," he greeted. I stayed quiet. "I am Antonio Fernandez. Care to tell me your name?" I straightened myself up and looked him right in the eyes, saying, "Lovino. Lovino Vargas." Antonio chuckled a bit. "Lovino. That is a very nice name." He stood up, his guitar hanging loosely from the strap around his neck. "I am sorry, but I must leave now. Will I see you again?" I thought about it. Heck if I know if I'll see him again. But… I kind of want to… "Yes. Yes you will," I replied, nodding. His smile seemingly brightened as he held his hand out to me. "Alright then. I will see you soon." I stared at his hand, backing away from it slightly, pulling my hands into my chest. The Spaniard shot me a confused look, but his smile didn't stray. I shook my head side to side. "See you," I mumbled, walking away.

I let out a sigh of relief as I got away from the man. I hung my head low, muttering, "Curse my irrefutable capability to suck the life out of everything I touch…" As I began walking again, I made sure to avoid the busy street. Although I haven't been on these walkways for years, my memory of them is still crystal clear. I squeezed through a tight alleyway, knowing that it would lead me right to my house. Pulling the key out of my front jean pocket, I jammed it into the keyhole and twisted, hearing the springs and screws turning as I unlocked the door. I took hold of the knob and yanked it open, making sure to take the key out before closing -slamming- the door. As everything was quiet but my heavy breathing, I leaned against the door and slid myself down. "I can't believe I actually went out… And promised a man I don't even know that I would see them again…"

~Antonio~

I felt good about today. I was able to get out of the house and practice my guitar skills, and I met someone I had never seen in this town before. Alas, I won't be able to get to the tree tomorrow, as I have a scheduled meeting. I really hope Lovino will understand…

I wore a larger smile than usual as I strode down the street. Perhaps it was because I met someone knew, but who knows! Smiles appear at the oddest times for no reason sometimes! I opened the door to my apartment building and scanned my card on the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. As they opened, I stepped inside and waited for it to reach my room on the second floor. The elevator stopped with a ding and opened to reveal my, albeit tiny, room. It may not seem like much, but I found it very comfortable and cozy. I dropped my coat on my queen sized bed and layed down. Although the clock only read 3:00pm, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and found myself fall into a dreamless, yet not unwelcome sleep.

~Lovino~

I was a huge mess of emotions. Horrified, dumbstruck, ecstatic and everything in between. I could be found pacing back and forth around my living room, holding my head in my hands. All I was doing was reading a book with a cup of coffee until undeniable realization set in. I'm going back out tomorrow to meet some stupid Spaniard?! "How am I going to do this? I'm not ready to go back out yet… What if I accidentally touch him?!" I would never admit it out loud, but, I seemed to be interested, drawn to the guitar playing idiot. If I were to accidentally brush near him, everything would be over… And, frankly, I don't want that to happen. I want to get to know Antonio, maybe even be friends. But how could that happen with my cursed ability?!

I had to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Everything will turn out alright, I reassured myself, taking in a deep breath. I finally sat back down on the leather couch, lightly brushing my head against the top. I just sat there for a while, my coffee completely forgotten.

~xX-*-Xx~

I don't know when it happened, but I seemingly fell asleep, a cold cup of coffee on the short table beside me, a book splayed on the floor. I yawned and stretched, getting ready to wake up, maybe make some breakfast if I was hungry enough. Standing up, I scratched the back of my neck and set track for the kitchen. My eyes fell on the microwave, the angry red letters signaling that it was 7:30am. I sighed, yet again had I woken up early than I needed to. Today was the last day on my list I could think of that I wanted to be long. I had to go back to the forest where I met Antonio.

When I reached the forest, it was slightly passed 2:00pm, around when I last saw Antonio. I was slightly aggravated when I saw he wasn't there, but I had time. So I sat down at the sump of the tree, and began waiting.

I didn't see Antonio that day. I ended up leaving about an hour later, fed up with the concept of waiting for the idiot, along with the thoughts that pursued my mind. So with that, I wasted my day doing absolutely nothing.

~xX-*-Xx~

I go to the forest everyday in hopes that I'll meet the lively Spaniard again. I don't.

I still go, though.

Even if every night I tell myself I won't go again, in the morning my heart is beating ever so faster, telling me to go, go, go. So I do, and one day, about a week after our last meeting, I finally see Antonio again.

"Lovino?" It's actually Antonio that finds me first. I turn around stiffly, feeling the scowl grow on his face. "It is you!" Antonio takes a step forward to embrace me, but I quickly step back, avoiding his hug. Antonio looks slightly hurt at this, but I mentally shake my head, thinking how much the Spaniard's hurt expression would wound me less than seeing him dead.

The silence enveloping us after was awkward, and neither of us say anything at first. Antonio shuffles slightly, and blurts out, "How have you been?"

I mumble a quick, "Fine," unused to talking with another human being after being alone for so long. Antonio scratches the back of his neck, and he brightens up as if he was struck with a brilliant idea. He sits down against a tree, and pats the spot next to him. I plop down beside Antonio, trying to put as much space between us as possible.

Antonio quickly learns that I dislike physical contact. At least, that's what he thinks.

We talk, and that's all it is, really. Antonio talks about little things, things I would have thought of as shallow if it were anyone else - the weather, his house, a person he said 'hi' to - but Antonio puts everything in a new light; a light that seems to reach me. Sometimes I talk too, but it is nothing personal. Antonio doesn't seem to mind me being closed up the way I am. He just smiles, nodding whenever appropriate, looking genuinely interested in the little things that I have to say.

I trail off and shift uncomfortably, signaling that I'm done and let out a soft, "Antonio…?"The taller man replies with a content, "Hmmm?"

I scoot the barest fraction of an inch closer to Antonio. I'm not sure what exactly I'm trying to convey to him, but I'm sure whatever it is, Antonio will know what I'm trying to say. I wish I could say something with more meaning, something worthwhile, but all I say is, "Why?"

Antonio smiles, but doesn't answer.

It's more than enough for me.

~Antonio~

I feel sorry for not coming to the forest earlier than I did. It seemed as though Lovino had been there quite often looking for me, yet I just couldn't be there. Work had gotten busy, and being a lawyer, I get calls all the time for many different cases and just can't find time for my own life. As soon as I had an opening, I took it with a grain of salt and made a mad dash to the forest, in hopes that the contradicting, mysterious Italian would be there. Though, I knew he would be there.

I was glad I went that day. It was enjoyable to just sit back, relax, and speak with someone I feel that I can say anything to. I'm not sure what it is about Lovi, maybe it's his enigma, maybe it's his resilient personality, but I just know I could lay out everything I have and I would be able to trust him with it.

As I reached my apartment room, I sat on my bed and sighed, checking my phone for work updates. Surely enough, there was, and I had been called to study and come in for three different cases throughout the week. So much for having time to see Lovi again this week…

When I finished replying to my boss, I walked up to my kitchen fridge and checked the calendar, running a finger over the dates as I read. Surely enough, I had no time to myself for the whole seven days. Whether it be meetings, conferences, work, it was all that filled up my week. I sighed and shuffled out from my kitchen, heading to my closet to pick out my clothes for today's conference.

~Lovino~

The near-touch was close. Too close. I had almost been able to forget I was inhuman for a while. But reality always has to rush in at some point, especially when you're some kind of poison-filled cold-blooded accidental murderer. I was enjoying myself. Actually enjoying myself for once. The light breeze, the heat of the sun… Without myself noticing, Antonio moved just a little closer, our shoulders almost touching. I was about to let it happen. Until I remembered I couldn't. He was too special, to worth it. I couldn't let him die. If I let him die, I would undoubtedly go back into certain isolation. But this time, it would be for forever. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain that would come with losing the only person in my life that I go outside for. I wouldn't be able to go back out because this would only happen again; I get close to someone then accidentally murder them. Just like Feli. Just like how Antonio will go. "No! I won't let that happen. I-I can't let it happen… I just… won't touch him! I will avoid his random attacks of physical contact…"

Little did I know, it was easier said than done.

~xX-*-Xx~

~Antonio~

The week had finally ended, and another opening came. And of course, I used it to go and see Lovi at the forest.

As I arrived, I felt confident he would be there. I know he would never admit it, but I knew that he had came everyday in between our last meeting. I sometimes feel sorry that I take up most of his thoughts and time outside, yet it also felt great that I had someone to wait for my arrival every time.

I smiled as I noticed that Lovino was there, sitting against the tree, watching to birds contently. As a stick cracked beneath my foot, he looked up and I found myself feeling -and looking- sheepish. "Hello, Lovi," I greeted. "Don't call me 'Lovi', idiota. Unless you want your foot cut off." I chuckle and put my hands up in defense. The Italian always seems to make me laugh in some way. "Sorry, sorry." My feet begin moving as I go and sit down next to Lovi, making sure there was a little space between us. How I wish Lovino would just let me close the gap and make everything easier to remember… Alas, I chose not to, as I knew it would probably make Lovino angry.

We sat for the longest time not saying anything. But I didn't mind. Just being able to relax with Lovino was enough.

~Lovino~

I sighed as I closed the door to my house. Yet another day had gone by too quickly for my liking. It seems that this happens whenever I meet up with Antonio, yet I couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was that I haven't seen anyone in four years, maybe it was because I just wanted to be accepted by the only living person that cares about me.

I walked to the kitchen the fix myself a cup of coffee. I grabbed out the only mug that seemed to have survived the daily tornadoes of schizophrenia that coursed through my self-exile days and noticed I had no instant coffee left.

Looks like I'm going out once more today.

~xX-*-Xx~

I exited the house, wallet in hand, making my way down the abandoned streets where I live. It seems as though when I came out four years ago, my neighbourhood was alive with more people. Now, the paint was peeling from the houses, the dwellings just dying to be torn down, my house included.

As I made a left turn at the end of my road, realization struck through my body. How am I going to get the coffee? It seemed like a simple question, but not when you're an immortal freak of life itself that shouldn't have been born. I could accidentally nudge someone, have them drop right in front of me. I could get caught and kill everyone. That line alone made me want to turn around and go back home. But, I needed my coffee. Without coffee, there was no way I was ever getting up out of bed again. Yes, it is stupid that I need to go into town and possibly murder some people to get coffee, but that drink is basically my life source. Don't question.

When I reached the corner store, I prepared myself. Prepared myself to have every sense in my body awake and alert. I took a deep breath in, and walked through the door.

The store seemed to have been renovated since I last went in. There was more machines, the aisles were more cluttered. That overwhelmed me. To get through the disarranged walkways, I would have to touch nearly everything bordering me. And looking down the instant coffee aisle, there was a person standing there.

Yes, this was a ridiculous thing to be having an internal crisis over. Instant coffee. I walked around to the other side of the aisle and just barely reached over, brushing my hand against the coffee cylinder. When I grabbed it, I realized it wasn't the only thing I was touching. There was a human. A little boy. Grabbing my hand.

I didn't want to see the effects of my ability. Thus, I grabbed the java and shuffled across the store to pay.

"That will be $3.49."

I slapped the money on the counter and left. As I exited and got around the store, I fell. I covered my face with my hands and started choking, crying. "Why… Why do I kill everything I touch?! Why couldn't I have just lead a normal life?! Why can't I just die?!" I broke down into a state of peril, just wanting to sit and forget about life for a little.

"Lovi?"

Of course. At this point the idiot just had to show up. I instantly got onto my back and used my legs to push myself away from him. "Don't come near me!," I yelled, tears plastering themselves to my face. Despite what I said, he still came closer. "What's wrong?" I didn't respond. I would be lying if I said nothing. He got closer. "What are you doing here?" I lifted the cylinder of java. "You were getting coffee? Why are you just sitting here, then?" Once again, I didn't answer. "I don't really understand, but you should probably get home." I nodded and stood up walking passed him. "Do you want me to bring you home?" As I looked back, I saw he had a sincere, yet worried smile on. "Sure," I replied quietly, my voice more hoarse than expected. His grin brightened. "Great."

So we walked to my house. Antonio talked the most, speaking of what had happened since our meet earlier this afternoon. He left me wondering how he could smile so effortlessly, naturally. That was all I thought of the whole walk home. Not once did I think of the boy, not once did I worry. I don't know how, but Antonio just seemed to take the trouble right out of me and transform it into relaxation, make me feel human for once.

I wanted to know why. I didn't need to know though. Actually, I was content with just wondering.

We finally reached my house by the time the sun was nearly down. At that point, I began contemplating whether I should invite him in for the night. After all, he did walk me home, and it was quite dark…

As we reached the front porch and he was about to leave, I cleared my throat. "Um, Antonio, do you want to stay..?," I questioned un-detailedly, looking down at the ground. I could practically feel the idiot's smile on my neck. "If you have room, Lovi." I nodded and motioned to my front door, opening it.

~Antonio~

I had to blink to adjust to the low light. As I had guessed before, Lovino did live in a house with next to no illumination. "Come," he said simply, walking up the stairs to the top floor. I followed, sitting down onto a couch as he motioned towards it.

I waited patiently for Lovi to emerge from the kitchen, two piping hot cups of coffee in his hands. He set one cup on the island table and kept one at his chest. He sat down on the couch, and I was amazed to see how he could situate himself as far away from me as possible while still being on the same piece of furniture. I chuckled a little and took the mug into my hands, taking a few sips from the coffee. I raised my eyebrows as I found myself surprised when I felt the warm, tasteful flavour of the instant java overflow my taste buds. Yes, it was cheap instant coffee, but I could distinguish that this was better than what I have had before. There was a nice sweet tang, yet the taste of coffee could still be strongly perceived through it. Was there… Cinnamon in the coffee? "This coffee really tastes good, Lovi," I remarked, eagerly taking another sip. He grunted and kept sipping his, seemingly wanting to talk as least as possible.

The coffee was soon finished. Without a television, it seemed quite quiet. I shuffled awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. It was 8:00pm, and I was no where close to sleeping. So, without even thinking, I questioned, "Why don't you like physical contact?"

~Lovino~

I turned stiff as he asked that fateful question. I knew he was going to ask at some point, I just didn't think it would be this soon…

I cleared my throat. In all honesty, I had no idea if I was going to tell him the truth or not at this moment. Well, he has to find out sooner or later. So, I decided to tell him.

"I don't know if you will believe me, but just know I'm telling you the truth."

Antonio nodded.

"Well… Hah… This is harder than I thought… Well… All I'll tell you at this point is that… I'm not a normal human." The Spaniard looked confused. "What do you mean, Lovi?" I sighed. "I'm immortal," I replied in a tiny voice. So small that I thought Antonio hadn't heard. "... Immortal?" I nodded. "I'm not going to say that you are lying, but this is hard to believe… Is there really immortals in this world?" I sat up straighter, fully intent on making Antonio know that I am not normal. "You know my brother, Feliciano Vargas?" He nodded. "How do you think he died? It definitely wasn't a normal death, if you ask me. He died right in my house…" I had to stop and look away, waiting until my voice wouldn't make tears spill for the second time today. "Lovi… Are you saying… You did kill your brother..?" There was a long pause. "On accident, yes," I croaked out, bracing myself for what would happen next. "But… How Lovi? How did you kill him on accident?" A humorless chuckle arose out my mouth. "I guess I am telling you the full story. My touch… My touch, it's poison. Everything I touch, it dies. Just like my brother. That's why I try to keep as much distance between us. Because I don't want you to die." There was an uneasy silence that followed afterwards. All the senses in my body told me run. To run away and never come back. But I didn't. I stayed, and waited. Waited for his answer. Although I was scared to hear what he would say, I was also very interested. Would he stay calm about it? Or would he shut me out? "I don't know what to say to this, Lovi…," he began. "I want to believe you… Actually, I do believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me. And I'm not going to leave you. I know that is your main fear right now. You may seem all tough and strong, but I can see right through that. You are really just a man waiting for someone to accept him. And I understand that now. I find you very amazing, Lovino." I snorted. "Don't call me that, idiot. I'm a freak of nature." Antonio smiled. "Beauty is in the eyes of it's beholder, and the person who is the most judgemental of you is yourself."

That was the first time I smiled in four years.

~xX-*-Xx~

As I woke up, I noticed that the light was actually shining. Usually my body woke up earlier than I should without my consent. I was surprised, yet also quite happy. Happy that for once, I didn't have to spend another morning pointlessly. As I checked my half-broken digital clock, it read the letters '11:30am'. Huh, a new record. I sat up from my laying position on the bed and began getting up, walking out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

I had completely forgotten that Antonio had stayed the night at my house, so

you could probably imagine how surprised I was when I saw that there was a random man in my home. I backed up a little as I noticed him, almost nearly bumping into him. "Good morning, Lovi!," he greeted, shining a bright smile on me. I could have been blinded by it, it was so bright. "Morning, idiot," I mumble, trudging over to my coffee cabinet. "Do you have work today?," I question, genuinely curious on when he was going to leave if he had work. "Yes, sadly I do. I just got a message last night that I have to come in today. I was looking forward to spending a whole day with Lovi…" I grumbled, whether it be from the work call or the ridiculous nickname, I had no idea. "When do you have to go in?" He glanced over at the clock. "In a half hour." All was quiet for a little, until a question struck into my head light lighting.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?

'Yes, I should be."

"Then go get ready, idiot!"

"Okay, okay!"

~xX-*-Xx~

With Antonio finally out of the house, I finally had time to do what I wanted to. At least for two hours, until he said that he would meet me at the forest again.

So what the heck was I going to do for two hours? I had nothing planned, and I definitely wasn't going to a public place after yesterday's episode… Ah, I guess I'll just do what was last on my list to do, which is now turning out to also be the first; got to the forest. With that, I took my light jacket, slipped it on, and made my way out the door.

With season change happening, it was seeming less like summer and more like fall at last. The leaves were changing colour, it was getting cooler, more families could be seen having fun outside with the fallen leaves. It was the first autumn that I had seen in years, and I was quite happy about it. It was nice to feel a cool breeze once in a while, especially when the only breeze I ever got for the past few years was when the coldness seeped through the mangled walls and broken floorboards that staggeringly held up my house.

Today it was easy to get to the usual spot we met up at. There was less people outside as usual. When I checked my watch, the time only read '1:00pm', an hour and a half from when Antonio was supposed to get here. I sighed, knowing that I would have nothing to do. Thus, I decided to do some exploring and delve deeper into the mysterious forest.

As I got past our meeting place, all seemed dark, notwithstanding the fact it was only early afternoon. As the leaves started to rustle, I began getting a very eerie vibe. But I wasn't going to go back, despite my urge to get back into the light.

Getting deeper into the darkness, I was beginning to regret going in. I could hear tiny animals scuttering at my feet, and undoubtedly bigger ones roaring beyond. Though, I kept going, as I had lost all sense of direction.

Then it hit me.

No, I was not talking about an idea, or a thought, I am speaking of something literally hitting me. All I remembered hearing was a furious roar, a scream and the sound of a familiar voice.

~Antonio~

I had gotten done work early, at roughly 1:15pm, so I had decided to use my time wisely and go meet with Lovi once again at the forest. Yes, I may have to wait for him for some time, but it would be worth it. As long as I do get to see Lovino.

As I reached the forest, the aura of the place seemed… Off. Different. Investigation worthy. So I walked deeper into the woodland and to the meeting place, where I realized also looked different. The dark entryway behind it seemed trampled, used recently.

Oh no.

Lovi had been here.

I could tell it was him just by the way it looked. Roughly tousled, yet barely touched at the same time. As I approached closer, I knew it was definitely the man in question. His scent was on the trees.

As I deciphered it was Lovino, I sprinted into the darkness. Ran and ran until I could hear noise. I heard a scream.

"Lovi!"

As I reached the spot, he was down on the ground, loosely clutching his leg. That wasn't the only thing that set a horrified look on my face.

There was a bear crossed with a dragon towering over him.

The fairy tale legend, something that was said had never existed and never will, was standing over Lovino. The legendary winged dragonbear.

I was in complete perill. What am I supposed to do?! I have to save Lovi… But how? How do I save him from a said-to-be nonexistent beast?! Think Antonio, think…

I began looking around frantically, trying to find something to be used as a weapon. What does someone use to kill a fairy tale creature?! As my eyes caught sight on a large, sturdy stick, I leapt for it, knowing that is was my only choice I would ever contemplate on using. Picking it up, I found that it wasn't just a stick. there was an albeit small, yet deathly sharp blade on the end. This could work.

I wasted no time hesitating, vaulting over towards the winged dragonbear. I whipped my misshapen axe at the creature, aiming for the head. It was faster. It swiped its claw at me, making an undoubtedly long slash at my stomach, I stumbled back, taking the pain and attempting not to fall onto the unconscious Lovino. As I recovered, the beast began thumping closer, leaning back on its haunches, getting prepared to leap. I stay put. There was an idea beginning to form in my head, and I needed him to leap for me for it to work. There was a long pause of nothing moving. At that time, Lovino began getting restless, making small noises and even opening a bleary eye. As those actions were made, the creatures eyes reverted over to the Italian, growling.

My idea did not go as planned.

The dragonbear attacked Lovino. Its claw was an inch away from his face when I decided to make a move.

I tackled the creature.

My face was placed right in the pudge of its stomach. When I looked over to Lovino, I could see that yes, there was a visible scratch, and yes it was bleeding a little, but it was not even close to half as bad as it would be if the creature had gotten to him. Thus, I pinned the creature down and used the only breath I had left to yell, "Run Lovi!" But he didn't run. He staggered up and picked a knife out of his back pocket -I, personally always knew he had it there the whole time- and held it out to the creature. But it moved faster. Before I could even register what happened, I was hit in the stomach with a strong force.

The only thing I heard after that was a pained whimper and a scream of my name. All went dark after that.

~Antonio~

"Antonio!," I yelled. As he dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach, I was given enough time to impale the dragonbear with my short knife. It let out a short lived squeal and fell limp to the ground. I was given mere seconds to celebrate my victory until I remembered there was an unconscious Spaniard lying beside me loosing life by the second.

I was in uncertainty. Deep uncertainty. What do I do?! If I pick him up, he'll die on contact… But if I leave him, he'll die of blood loss…

"Lovi."

My head snapped towards the source of the pitiful sound, seeing as Antonio had woken up. "Antonio! You're awake…" He nodded and strained a smile, but failed miserably. What wrenched my heart the most was his smile. He couldn't smile.

I need to help him, pronto.

I'm embarrassed to admit it, but without the everlasting smile on the Spaniard's face, I had no idea what to do. Ever since I met him, there had always been a smile on his face. Always. He was the only person who actually grinned at me and I thanked him everyday for it, whether it be outloud or not. Without it, I'm lost.

"Yes… Lovi… I have one thing I have to tell you…"

"... What?"

"Don't be afraid to touch me… I won't die… Because…"

As he paused in the middle of his sentence and didn't continue it, I was thrown into peril. Complete and genuine peril. I looked around frantically, my breath speeding up. I needed to calm down.

… But what did Antonio mean by, 'I won't die'?

I know I really shouldn't have, as I had no reason to, but I believed him. Maybe it was because it was a matter of his life and death, maybe it was because I was willing to believe anything in this state. But I picked him up and ran. Ran to the nearest hospital in hopes that I could get him there in time. Because if I couldn't, I would never be able to live with myself.

~xX-*-Xx~

I had been checking Antonio's pulse just about every minute of the way. Everytime I feared it would stop. But every time I checked, it was the same result; still beating strong.

He was still fighting it.

That thought alone made me smile, even if it was just a tiny one.

I was still confused as how he didn't die the moment I made contact with him. How? I guess it was better not to question, and the wheel of fate could turn at any moment and have him die right in my arms if I questioned too much.

As I reached the doors to the emergency entrance, I ran as fast as I could to the front desk. "How may I help you?," questioned the overly cheery nurse, a blinding smile on her face. "I need a doctor, pronto." To prove my point, I lifted Antonio up higher. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy. The man was heavy and needed to lay off the churros.

The aid's eyebrows creased in worry as she looked down at the Spaniard. "I see. I will get the doctors here right away."

The nurse turned away to say something into a small walkie talkie. In a matter of seconds, medical practitioners came from every corner, one with a hospital bed, and took Antonio out of my grasp. I watched as he got strapped to the bed, wincing as they did so. That notified me that he was alright.

As they began moving, they signaled for me to stay. But I didn't stop walking. "No. There is no way that I am staying and waiting here, wondering in complete terror if he's going to be alright. I'm coming."

They stopped and attempted to put a hand on my shoulder, but I stepped away quickly. I didn't need to murder a person that can possibly save the only person I will ever care about again's life. "Sir, if we are to find out what is wrong and fix it, you must wait out here." I sighed and gave the doctor an annoyed look as I sat down it the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair that I would undoubtedly be sitting in for countless hours.

~Antonio~

I could feel things but I couldn't see. I could hear things but I couldn't speak. I could think things but I couldn't move. I was in a complete state of drowsiness, and I couldn't help myself a tiny bit. I attempted so much to at least open my eyelids, but the only movement that came out of it was a wince as I was placed onto a soft yet cold surface. "No. There is no way that I am staying and waiting here, wondering in complete terror if he's going to be alright. I'm coming." Lovi. He's here. That thought made me internally smile. That smile didn't last long as I soon noticed the incredulous pain throbbing at my stomach. Oh yes. I was attacked.

As we got to the room I needed to be in, I immediately felt the change in air. It was more soothing, relaxing. I could barely help myself from falling asleep right then and there. What is the point of staying awake? It's not like I have anything to do so for. I know I will be alright. I can't die. I won't let Lovino be stuck in a world with no one else yet again. With that thought, I fell into a dreamless, uneasy sleep.

~Lovino~

The wait was tedious. I couldn't take the suspense. It has been four hours and nothing had been said yet. I was in fear, thinking the worst things possible. Well, that is expected of me. I had been head-banging on a table in isolation for the past four years. I don't even think I can think positive thoughts. My mind probably forbids it or something.

As I watched yet another doctor come up, I was surprised to see them coming towards me. They're coming towards me. I straightened up and prepared for the worst. "Come with me," was all they said. So, I got up and followed.

This is it. I will finally get to know the fate of Antonio.

~xX-*-Xx~

When I entered the room, I tensed. Antonio was on the bed. And wasn't moving.

I knew it. He didn't make it. How could he have made it? If I hadn't hesitated, he would have had a higher chance of living. If I hadn't have gone unconscious he wouldn't be dead. I would be.

It would have been better that way.

"I-," the doctor started, but I quickly cut him of with a wave of my hand. I hadn't even noticed that tears were plastering themselves to my face. I said nothing and bit my lip. I knew I would snap at them if I tried to talk, so it was better to not say anything at all.

"We'll leave you alone for a little."

As the doctors exited the room, I stumbled to the side of Antonio's bed.

"How… Dare you?!" Well that didn't come out how I wanted it to. I could feel myself fill with despair and anger. "How could you leave me like this?! You were the one who was supposed to stay alive! You were supposed to stay by my side! Watch out for me! Protect me! You promised! D-dang it, you promised!" I turned my gaze towards the roof. I was no longer talking with Antonio. "Y-you took… everything… My brother… You planned for me to kill him. You were set on killing him. N-now you're k-killed the only person that I… I…" I paused. My voice was shaking like crazy and I couldn't stop it. "I-I can't take it anymore. F-first my brother, then the only person I care about that's left in this world. I'm all alone in this world. Y-you've killed the c-closest thing I had left to family… So kill me now! Kill me right now! I dare you! Do you have the cruelness to kill me right here and now?!" I broke down into sobs. "Just kill me already!" I dropped onto the side of the bed, weeping into Antonio's chest. Wet tears seeped through his shirt as torture filled my body. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to die.

As I noticed nothing was going on but my pitiful cries, I stopped myself for a second. I could hear whispering in my ear. But it wasn't from Antonio, no. They were coming out of thin air.

I quieted down enough to hear what they were saying. "Tell him… Your secret… What you kept guarded from him… Then the curse of the winged dragonbear will leave his body…"

My secret?

I widened my eyes.

My secret.

I swallowed hard, holding back the tears.

I have to do this.

For Antonio.

"A-Antonio… I know you might not hear this, but, if you do, this is true. And I kind of want you to know, anyways. Even if it wasn't a matter of your life or death. But… Before all this four-year isolation thing happened… I was a criminal. 'Poison Point' as they called me. Because it was always poison that hurt them. I…" I had a hard time pushing out the last words. Even if Antonio did awaken magically, he would probably hate me. "I was the one who… Killed almost everyone in town, as if they were a toy. I didn't care who I killed. I just did it. For fun."

"One last thing…," the voice said. "Antonio didn't die. It was just us that held his voice and body from reacting. Good luck with what happens next~"

My eyes widened in horror as those words were spoken. A-Antonio wasn't dead..? My face heated up and I started shaking. I had just exposed myself for no reason… To a victim.

"Lovi…"

I stiffened.

"I don't care."

"... What?"

"I don't care about your past."

"... What?"

He chuckled. "Lovi, do you really think I would care about something as silly as that? Sure, you killed people, but that was five years ago. Before you had anyone who cared about you. It's understandable."

Everything was quiet for a little. "Well, I expected you to take that worse. Way worse. I guess you really are an idiot."

~xX-*-Xx~

So yes, I am stuck with my poison.

I still can't touch people without killing them on the spot. Well, most people.

I had no idea how my poison didn't kill Antonio. Perhaps there was something he wasn't telling me. But I was perfectly fine with that. As long as he doesn't die.

I'm never going into isolation again. As long as I have Antonio.

~Antonio~

So I'm not rich. I'm not powerful. I'm not famous. But, I live in New Mexico, by the beach. I own a nice little café with Lovino. We have one cat, Valentino. I have a good life, I'm happy. Sure I'll never be in a history book, but when I leave this world, and join my father in the next, I'll be missed and remembered by those I left behind. And you know what? I'm just fine with that. So long as I have Lovino. Grumpy, sweet when he wants to be. Brave, cocky, sarcastic, and did I say sarcastic? Yes, that's my Lovino. For without him, I am nothing.

Nothing but a man. With him, I am a friend, alive to the fullest and a cat fanatic. And that's all I'll ever need to be.


End file.
